slgifandomcom-20200214-history
The Old World
The Old World consists of the oldest part of Second Life, the first to be created. This part, full of historical landmarks, suffered many changes in the past. Currently, it is one of the most friendly region for visitors. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B029. History Many pages had been written about the history of this area. The Old World included around 20 sims. Most residents consider Da Boom to be the oldest sim created. Currently, it is the center of all maps and it is used by SLGI team as a reference point, with coordinates 1000/1000. The old maps show presence of land South and West from Da Boom, many water sims to the East and an island more to the East inhabited by outlanders. Today, Da Boom is located at the South-West end of the Old World and is a coastal sim, close to Bay Of Space Pigs. Almost no original building survived from the old times. In some places, land was sold and purchased even a hundred times. Terraforming altered many initial features of initial terrain. Structure The Old World is separated to South by Bay Of Space Pigs, to North by L - Shaped Lake, to East by other waterways and to West by Bay City's suburbs. The separation line with Color Sims is less defined. Geography The Old World has the most complex Geography of any mainland territory. Even the altitude map is unable to show the extreme complexity of terrain features. There are mountains, plateaus, narrow rivers and valleys. Some parcels are kept flat and covered with complex buildings. The Western part appears to be a continuous landmass, further extending towards Bay City. Most of the land is a plain. Gulfs and rivers stretch into the land. Altitude maps show a multitude of flat terrains, plateaus, mountains, islands, waterways, all of them in a succession that cannot be clearly seen even with the most precise altimeter. Sims *Da Boom is the oldest sim on the grid. Its surface is mostly flat and hosts the Linden Playground, a large playing area for children. Other parts of the sim are residents owned. *Ritch is a plain residential sim, where people can easily travel through parcels. *Zoe is a mountain sim, where altitude rises to 84 m. It also hosts an ant farm. *Clementina is a complex sim, with water, plateaus, buildings and a large park. Altitude rises to 63 m at Governor Linden's house, which is also an infohub. *Jessie is a coastal sim, with many waterways surrounded by high cliffs, reaching up to 77 m high. A few private docks can be found within the area. *Stanford sim has a central mountain and a few waterways. This sim is not friendly to visitors, having parcels with access restrictions. *Federal is a sim with wilderness and altitudes rising to 67 m. *Shipley has lakes and mountains reaching to 127 m, forests and buildings. Some parcels have restricted access. *Hawthorne sim is left from the former Outlanders. Travelers can see amazing rural views in this area. Altitude rises to 61 m. There is a railway project within the area. *Clyde hosts the largest estate within the area and is a tropical beach paradise. *Welsh is a sim with more water and some islands. Residents allow visitors to sail through their waterways. *Taber is a sim with small mountains and waterways that look like rivers, vegetation and buildings. *Natoma is home to Ivory Tower, the library of prims. There is a sandbox, private but opened to anyone. *Minna is a sim hosting waterways and two high mountains. There are a lot of hearts flying within the area. *Freelon is a less developed sim. *Tehama is divided into small parcels, each one developed in a different way. A visitor can see a lot of vegetation. *Rizal is home to Rizal Games. *Lusk is more a wilderness. *Perry is also more a wilderness or a park. *Clara is a sim divided in parcels but with sheets of land separating them. It is estate land. *Varney is a place with islands and waterways, not specifically themed. *Stillman has a central mountain rising to 55 m. Land Status The Old World is almost entirely resident-owned. Parcel of protected land are limited to the heart of Da Boom sim. Surprisingly, water channels, which one might consider public waterways, are most often resident-owned. The same applies also with most of the roads found within the area. Residents are extremely friendly. The land has almost no access restrictions. Visitors can enter almost any parcel and are welcomed to do so. There are many places designed for visitors found all around the area. Land barons don't own much land within the area. Most land is owned by local group holdings or by individuals. When it comes to transactions, land is extremely expensive and rarely sold in a public purchase. There is almost no abandoned land. Access The Old World is not connected to any road network of Sansara. Still, it is surrounded by waterways that link it to the rest of the continent. In addition, the Old World has its airport. The YavaScript pods have a dedicated route to the Old World and nearby Color Sims. SLGI Trains also come and dock very close to Da Boom. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara